Ties that Bind
by jacejosujura
Summary: Healing from injuries sustained in the Helvault, Avacyn seeks a different type of medicine, and one that only he can provide. Written for TFTMV's thunderstorm prompt.


Loosely written for Tales from the Multiverse's smut prompt. Have some Savy smut. If I get so much as a peep of the word incest, I will moderate your review. That is not me being a jerk, I just won't put up with it. Enjoy!

_**(Sorin Markov) **_

She's stirring. It's been approximately eight weeks, two months since Liliana freed her from the Helvault. It's been a slow process; she was gravely wounded, almost fatally. I've refused to hire any healer; I have not left her side in months. Ever since this plane was freed of the curse that plagued it in her absence, I've focused all of my energy into making sure she is healed from the injuries that she sustained whilst facing off against that wretched demon. The sky crackles loudly, an afternoon storm rolling in, ready to drench the plane of Innistrad. I ascend the stairs and hear her voice call for me, stronger now than it has been in months.

"Sorin!"

I sit down beside her bed, helping her sit up. She stretches and looks up at me with an expression that I cannot place. I run my hand from her shoulders to her waist, hopefully comforting her. She has never liked storms, even when she was human. She puts her head on my shoulder, breathing in deeply. The gesture causes gooseflesh to appear on my neck. These feelings have always been so strong, but surely she will never forgive me for leaving her and allowing her to be captured, the reign of darkness that plagued my plane and my people for so long was my fault alone. Her broken body and broken spirit are going to be the sole source of my guilt for millennia to come.

"Sorin?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" I tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. I still astonishes me that she wants to be here, in Markov Manor, while she heals, that she requests my presence daily. She harbors no anger at me, her creator for cursing her with the life of a protector of a plane that never should have been her burden.

"I wish you'd stop denying yourself, and me as well."

"What do you mean, Avacyn?"

"Nothing, don't worry with it just now. I do have a favor to ask of you, my Lord."

"Anything for you, you know that."

"My hair is a matted mess, I smell of sickness, will you help me run a bath?"

"Avacyn.."

"Yes?"

I clear my throat. She has never once been forward with me, this is surprising. Thinking of her this way is causing an ache in me, but I cannot say no. I'll give her anything she wants. Never again will I _not _be exactly what she needs.

"Come, my darling."

The tile is cool underneath my bare feet. I allow the warm water to flow freely into the tub as Avacyn unbuttons the thin cotton nightgown, but struggles with the lower ones.

"Please?"

I deftly undo the lower two and she lets it fall. The bruises have faded, her body curves gently into the most tantalizing pattern that I have ever seen. Neither Liliana nor Nissa has ever stirred this sort of feeling within me. Self control. I breathe in, helping Avacyn lower herself into the warm water. Her breathing is uneven and ragged as she tilts her head back into the water.

"Would you like to?"

"Of course."

The lather slips between my fingers and into her long, thick tresses. A sound between a sigh and a moan exits her lips as my hands traverse her scalp. She tilts her head back and we make eye contact. More is said in that moment than in all the years she's been my guardian and my protector. I smile at her, but her expression is much more serious. She bites down on her lip, almost unsure of herself.

"Sorin, please don't deny this any longer. It's been years, decades, and I'm weary of telling myself no. Please tell me that I'm not the only one who feels this, this burning desire to just be yours…"

"But surely you are unsure of what the citizens will say, how many of them view me as your father.."

"You are not my father. You are my creator, of course, but I was human once and _that _is when I had a father. A father who was not you."

I exhale a breathe of air that I didn't know I was holding. These words break a dam of desire that I didn't know had taken up residence inside of me. She stands to wrap a towel around her, but pulls me against her naked form, somewhat unsure of herself.

"Make love to me, Sorin."

"Avacyn, please think of what you are saying…"

"I am sure, unless you aren't, Lord Markov. In that Helvault, I knew that if I didn't tell you how I feel, that I could no longer live with myself. I have come so close to losing you so many times, I just cannot live without you knowing."

"Oh my darling, my love. The feelings I have harbored are no secret, but I just don't know that I can give you what you deserve, I have jobs and I am not good, my angel. You deserve someone who is good, and kind, and does not have the chains that I do."

"Sorin! How dare you. You are kind. And you are good. And I love you for who you are. Because I love you; I have always loved you. I will love you, Sorin. Unless you do not love me back. I will take you and you and your chains, because they make you who you are, my Lord."

"Avacyn. I did not create you expecting this."

"Of course you didn't, we both know you could have your pick of women, but yet you choose to be lonely. Don't do that to yourself any longer, my lord. Let me love you."

She places her soft lips to mine. Her naked body is pressing against my chest, her petite hand on the back of my neck. Soft, slow, smoldering. She is perfect in every single way, of hands shake against my chest, and I pull back for a second.

"Don't be nervous, if this is what you want, then I promise you I will not hurt you. If you're willing to give me this chance, I will protect you and our people with everything I can."

I pick her still-frail body up, bridal style and pull her into my chest. I take her into my bedroom instead of hers. When her back hits the plush, down comforter, she waits with bated breath. How many times have I thought of this? How many times have I dreamt of taking her?

"Come to me, Sorin."

I cradle her head close to mine as my lips close in around hers. She wraps her legs around my waist, tightly. A roil of thunder booms in the sky over Markov manor, causing her to jump into me, her naked lower half bumping into mine. This surprises her more so than the thunder, but she smiles and wraps herself closer to me. The kiss begins to overtake my senses, and for the first time, I am unsure of how to proceed. She seems to sense this, and lowers my hands to her center, giving me the push that I needed.

"Please?"

Already slick with arousal, she bites her lip as my fingers flirt with her entrance. I'm not sure of how experienced she is, so slowly, steadily, I push a finger inside of her. I feel her stretch to fit. Her experience is minimal. She waited for the right man. Guilt rushes over me, but I cannot make that known to her. She's giving herself to me and I will make it worth it to her. There is a slight smile on her lips as my fingers slowly stretch her body. Her back arches and for the first time, Avacyn doesn't look innocent. A moan forms on her lips and her eyes close in pleasure, bringing a smile to my face. She opens her eyes just as I withdrew my fingers from her. I cup her face in my hand, kissing her lips.

"Sorin, please… This feeling, I don't think I can take much more. I need you."

I smile at her, hoping to make her at ease, but I'm not quite done loving on her body yet. Gently, I push her legs open, an audible sigh of longing on my lips. I brace her hips and her eyes grow wide when she realizes what I plan on doing. I allow her a breath and then let my tongue make slow, almost lazy patterns on her most sensitive part, a whine on Avacyn's lips. Slowly, I push a finger inside of her again, willing her body to stretch as much as it can. Her taste was like nothing else I have ever experienced, something unique to Avy herself. Longingly, I think of how her blood itself would taste, but shake the thought immediately. Avacyn gives a strangled cry as her body tenses and then loosens, the sensation of my fingers and tongue being enough to send her spiraling over the edge.

"Sorin, what did you do to me?"

I smile at her again, cupping her head in my hand. She pulls me in for a kiss, wrapping her legs around me again.

"Do you still want me to take you?"

"Yes, my lord… Please."

I stand, allowing the thin cotton pants to drop to the ground, but take my place under the blankets, above Avacyn.

"Please let me know if it's too much, if it hurts…"

She nods solemnly. The promise, the covenant I made to her a few minutes ago is going to be consummated. The purest form of love I have ever felt is for the blushing archangel below me, I cannot contain it any longer. She tenses as for the first time, I enter her. She breathes in a relaxing breath and allows her body time to get used to the intrusion. She's perfect, so aroused, so _tight_, it's almost more than I imagined. Slowly, I allow myself more entrance as Avy places her shaking hands on my hips, bringing them closer. Shakily, I pick up a rhythm and some momentum, watching her face for any signs of pain or discomfort.

"Give me all of you."

"Avacyn,"

"Please, Sorin?"

She wraps her legs around my waist in an attempt to get what she wants. I can't deny her, I won't. All at once, she takes me to the hilt. Her back arches, whether in pain or pleasure I am not sure, I am not a mindreader. A slight moan and a hiss exits her lips, I stop again to allow her to adjust.

"Oh, Lord Markov..."

I feel her body stretching again and the feeling is pure, unadulterated bliss. I feel the pressure start to curl in my lower belly. I speed up just a bit and filling her is the most perfect feeling in the multiverse, the most satisfying thing I have ever felt. In a fit of arousal most unlike her, Avacyn's nails dig into my back as she tightens around my manhood, my name on her lips as she loses herself around me. Slowly, torturously, she comes down. But just as she does, I feel release coming to me in waves. There is a strangled moan in the back of my throat, but I hear Avacyn's voice.

"Look at me."

As my eyes meet hers, the release takes over my body. My arms collapse, but she braces my weight well. As the finality of the orgasm shakes my body, I roll off of her, beckoning her into my arms.

"I never thought perfection existed, my lord, but that was it.."

I peck a kiss on her lips, pulling her into me. Her body is still frail from her injuries, but she is healing. Happily, she snuggles into my chest, seemingly satisfied with how things panned out. Her slow, even breathing and steady heartbeat is almost like a lullaby. Looking at the perfect creature below me, I should have know this is how it would happen. Many days, years, decades of denying what we knew was there was now over. Lying next to her, my heart surged with so much gratitude for her patience and her love, emotions stirring in my chest. She has taught me more about love in the past few months than a millennia in the multiverse. My perfect creation lies sleeping in my arms, and my body is begging to join her. We are forever bound, though we always were, but now, I cannot imagine life without her.

She will always be my guardian, my protector, my shining light.

My only hope is to live up to what she needs, and be everything she desires. Because she unknowingly gave that to me.

And I could not ask for more.


End file.
